Alternate Endings to Wedding In Japan
by mollymolata
Summary: Here are some Alternate Endings to Wedding In Japan. I also make some for my other stories, that I have finished writing.
1. William interups the Wedding

**A alternate ending to Wedding In Japan. **

It was almost 9 O clock in the morning and Yumi was in a room and her mother and grandmother were helping her with her wedding dress.

"You look so beautiful" Said Akiko to Yumi.

"Thanks mom" Said Yumi. Someone came knocking on the door.

"Who is it?" Asked Yumi.

"I go see" Said the grandma and opened the door. "Yumi do you know someone named Odd Della Robbia'?" Asked the grandma.

"Yes, let he go in" Said Yumi.

"Hey Yumi" Said Odd as he come in.

"Hey Odd, how's going?"

"I'm fine, I just brought here a gift for you and Ulrich." Said Odd and showed her an envelope.

"Thanks Odd"

"I just want to say, that something happen to a family member of mine and they need me"

"So you don't go to my wedding"

"Yes, I can't come"

"Oh that's okay Odd"

"So, I think I should go, so wish you and Ulrich good luck together" Said Odd and hugged her.

"Thanks and tell you family good greetings from me"

"I tell them" Said Odd and went away.

"Mom, can you put this envelope with the other gifts of the other people?" Asked Yumi.

"Yes, I can" Said Akiko and took the envelope and walked out. As she walked out she saw William.

"Hey William, do you want to talk with Yumi?" Asked Akiko.

"Erm, Yes" Said William.

"So come in" Said Akiko. "Yumi, William is here"

"Hey William" Said Yumi as William walked in. Yumi was happy to see him.

"Excuse me, It itches" Said William and scratched his head and as he took his hand back there was a white daisy.

"Just a little something for you big day." Said William and put the flower on Yumi's hair.

"Thank you" Said Yumi.

"I just want to say goodbye"

"Goodbye?" Asked Yumi surprised.

"I'm thinking about do a little travelling, see where the fate takes me, maybe I will visit some old friends, our russkies. See how they doing." Said William and Yumi giggled.

"I tell them you said Hello" Said William and giggled too. "And I also have here for you and Ulrich an envelope with money in it" Said William and gave Yumi the envelope.

"Thanks" Said Yumi.

"So, I got to go. Wish you good luck with Ulrich" Said William and showed her his hand for a handshake. Yumi hold his hand and looked to him. She opened her arms and hugged him. She sank her head on his neck. She sobbed a bit. William could hear her sobbing and stroked her head. They stopped hugging and William walked to the door. He looked back to Yumi and saw her looking sad down. William looked sad.

"Yumi?" Asked William. Yumi looked back to him. "There's something I wanted so say... but...Erm... I didn't get the chance to it."

"Say" Whispered Yumi. Apparently Takheo showed off.

"Are you ready?" Asked Takeho Yumi.

"Yes, dad" Said Yumi and walked to her father.

"William" Asked Yumi. William walked out of the room and looked back.

"Wish you good luck in the new life you will begin." Said William. "A happier life" Said William quietly and walked away.

"William?" Asked Yumi.

"Come on, lets go" Said Takheo and walked with Yumi away. William looked back and saw them walking away. William looked sad down. Odd and Yuki appeared behind him.

"And?" Asked Odd.

"Lets go" Said William and walked away.

"Hey William, I want to introduce Yuki to you"

"Hi" Said Yuki.

"I'm William, nice to meet you" Said William sad.

"I'm sorry about her" Said Yuki.

"Its okay, its not your fault."

"Hey should we go?" Asked Odd.

Meanwhile

"I'm so nervous" Said Ulrich.

"It would be fine" Said Mrs Stern, Ulrich's mother.

"She's already here" Said Mr Stern, Ulrich's father.

"Oh boy" Said Ulrich and moved on his red bow tie.

Wedding music starts.

Yumi and her father Takeho walked into the church.

"Wow" Said Ulrich.

"She is really beautiful" Said Mr Stern.

"I know" Said Ulrich. Yumi and her father reached the altar and Takeho left Yumi's arm. Yumi stand next to Ulrich and hold a bouquet. The priest came to them and started the ceremony. "Dearly beloved, we are gathered together here in the sight of God, and in the face of this company, to join together this Man and this Woman in holy Matrimony" Said the priest .

Back to William, Odd and Yuki.

"The wedding has already started" Said Yuki.

"Hey lets go to the airport and see if we can get last-minute tickets to somewhere in the near of France" Said Odd and walked with Yuki. William walked behind them and later looked to the church, where Yumi is in it.

In the church

"Do you take Yumi to be you love wedded wife?" Asked the priest.

"Yes, I do" Said Ulrich.

"Do you Yumi take Ulrich to be you love wedded husband?" Asked the priest.

Yumi thought. Ulrich looked to her thinking.

"Something is wrong with her" Thought Ulrich. Yumi was still thinking.

"Takeho, what is taking so long?" Asked Akiko.

"I don't know, maybe she has to think about it" Said Takeho.

"Yumi" Asked Ulrich. "I want to tell you something"

"What?" Asked Yumi.

"Its something bad" Said Ulrich.

"Go on" Said Yumi a bit nervous.

"Yesterday, I went with Odd into a disco and... Erm... we drunk too much and at next morning... I woke up in a bed of a woman I never met." Said Ulrich. All the people in the church were shocked.

"You slept in a bed of a slut?" Asked Mr Stern loud. Mrs stern faints and fells on Mr Sterns lap.

"Yes, I know and I'm really really sorry for that" Said Ulrich.

"It's okay Ulrich" Said Yumi. "To be honest, I also have something to tell you."

"What?"

"I...I... feel in love with..." William, Odd and Yuki fell at the entrance down. All looked back and saw them on the bottom.

"William!" Exclaimed Yumi and ran.

"Is it just me or is she running to us?" Asked Odd.

"Yumi!" Exclaimed William and tried to stand up.

"Oh sorry pal" Said Odd and stand up and helped Yuki stand up.

"William!"

"Yumi" William opened his arms and Yumi went into his arms. "I know you would come back" Said Yumi. William hugged her and stroked her head.

"What is happening?" Asked Akiko.

"Yumi is hugging William" Said Takeho.

"I know, but why?" Asked Akiko.

"I think I know why" Said Ulrich.

"Why?" Asked Akiko.

"Yumi, I want to tell you something" Said William.

"Me too"

"You go first"

"No, William please go you first"

"Yumi." William looked to Yumi, and she was looking like, she knew, what he was about to say.

"Do you..." Said William.

"I know, what you want to tell me, tell it loud." Said Yumi.

"Well, okay" Said William and took a breath. "Yumi, I love you very, very much" Said William.

"Awww" Said the guests in the wedding. Yumi smiled lovely and hugged him.

"Oh William, I love you too" Said Yumi. Takheo walked to Yumi and William.

"Yumi, how did this happen?" Asked Takheo. Yumi stopped hugging William and turned back to her dad.

"It just happen dad, he was so nice and friendly" Yumi turned back to William and took his hands. "And when he sings..."

"He sings horrible right?" Asked Odd.

"The opposite, he has the most wonderful singvoice I ever heard" Said Yumi.

"I love your singvoice too"

"Aww, stop being so..."

"So what, so friendly, so romantic, so..." Said William and Yumi kissed him.

"Awww" Said the guests.

"so gentle" Said Yumi.

"Hey I'm an Dunbar, and Dunbars are gentlemen" Said William and Yumi giggled.

"I know and I would like to be one" Said Yumi.

"Excuse me" Said the priest.

"Yes?" Asked Yumi.

"What will be about the wedding?" Asked the priest. Yumi looked to her dad. Takheo looked to Akiko and Akiko shook her head.

_"Anata no kokoro ni shitagatte kudasai" (__あなたの心に従ってください__)_

_**"Follow your heart" **_Said Takheo. Yumi smiled.

"I love you dad" Said Yumi and looked to William. She whispered into his ear. William started to giggle. Yumi stopped to whisper and William whispered into her ear too.

"What's happening?" Asked Odd.

"Its looks like its something good" Said Yuki.

"I hope so"

"Sir" Said Yumi to the priest. "Can I marry him instead of Ulrich?" Asked Yumi and hold Williams hand.

"Ceremony is Ceremony and there's only 3 minutes left" Said the priest and all applauded for the priest.

"Well, do you take Yumi to be you love wedded wife?" Asked the priest.

"Yes, I do" Said William.

"And do you take William to be you love wedded husband?" Asked the priest.

"Yes I do" Said Yumi.

"So blah, blah, blah, you may kiss the bride" Said the priest and Yumi pulled William to her and kissed him. All applauded.

"Hey be careful with him" Said Odd.

"Don't worry Odd, He will be fine" Said Ulrich.

"Hey what will be about you?" Asked Odd.

"I don't know, we will see" Said Ulrich.

"Hey what will you parents think about me?" Asked Yumi.

"They will like you" Said William.

"Are you sure?"

"Maybe, but don't think about my parents and think more about other things"

"Like what?"

"I don't know, what do you want for the future?" Asked William.

"What about having a baby?" Said Yumi.

"Hmm, Do you want adopted or the natural way?"

"The natural way of course, then its more funnier" Said Yumi in a flirty way.

"Well if it makes you happy, I will be happy too" Said William and hugged Yumi.

"Oh William" Said Yumi and kissed William.

"William seems to make Yumi very happy" Said Ulrich.

"Don't be afraid William you will find someone" Said Odd.

"One question"

"Yes?"

"How are baby's made naturally?" Asked Ulrich. Odd looks shocked at Ulrich. Ulrich looks at him a bit confused.

"Its a very long story" Said Odd.

"Okay"

**So here is one of the alternate endings of Wedding In Japan.**


	2. Yumi marries Ulrich

**A alternate ending to Wedding In Japan. **

It was almost 9 O clock in the morning and Yumi was in a room and her mother and grandmother were helping her with her wedding dress.

"You look so beautiful" Said Akiko to Yumi.

"Thanks mom" Said Yumi. Someone came knocking on the door.

"Who is it?" Asked Yumi.

"I go see" Said the grandma and opened the door. "Yumi do you know someone named Odd Della Robbia'?" Asked the grandma.

"Yes, let he go in" Said Yumi.

"Hey Yumi" Said Odd as he come in.

"Hey Odd, how's going?"

"I'm fine, I just brought here a gift for you and Ulrich." Said Odd and showed her an envelope.

"Thanks Odd"

"I just want to say, that something happen to a family member of mine and they need me"

"So you don't go to my wedding"

"Yes, I can't come"

"Oh that's okay Odd"

"So, I think I should go, so wish you and Ulrich good luck together" Said Odd and hugged her.

"Thanks and tell you family good greetings from me"

"I tell them" Said Odd and went away.

"Mom, can you put this envelope with the other gifts of the other people?" Asked Yumi.

"Yes, I can" Said Akiko and took the envelope and walked out. As she walked out she saw William.

"Hey William, do you want to talk with Yumi?" Asked Akiko.

"Erm, Yes" Said William.

"So come in" Said Akiko. "Yumi, William is here"

"Hey William" Said Yumi as William walked in. Yumi was happy to see him.

"Excuse me, It itches" Said William and scratched his head and as he took his hand back there was a white daisy.

"Just a little something for you big day." Said William and put the flower on Yumi's hair.

"Thank you" Said Yumi.

"I just want to say goodbye"

"Goodbye?" Asked Yumi surprised.

"I'm thinking about do a little travelling, see where the fate takes me, maybe I will visit some old friends, our russkies. See how they doing." Said William and Yumi giggled.

"I tell them you said Hello" Said William and giggled too. "And I also have here for you and Ulrich an envelope with money in it" Said William and gave Yumi the envelope.

"Thanks" Said Yumi.

"So, I got to go. Wish you good luck with Ulrich" Said William and showed her his hand for a handshake. Yumi hold his hand and looked to him. She opened her arms and hugged him. She sank her head on his neck. She sobbed a bit. William could hear her sobbing and stroked her head. They stopped hugging and William walked to the door. He looked back to Yumi and saw her looking sad down. William looked sad.

"Yumi?" Asked William. Yumi looked back to him. "There's something I wanted so say... but...Erm... I didn't get the chance to it."

"Say" Whispered Yumi. Apparently Takheo showed off.

"Are you ready?" Asked Takeho Yumi.

"Yes, dad" Said Yumi and walked to her father.

"William" Asked Yumi. William walked out of the room and looked back.

"Wish you good luck in the new life you will begin." Said William. "A happier life" Said William quietly and walked away.

"William?" Asked Yumi.

"Come on, lets go" Said Takheo and walked with Yumi away. William looked back and saw them walking away. William looked sad down. Odd and Yuki appeared behind him.

"And?" Asked Odd.

"Lets go" Said William and walked away.

"Hey William, I want to introduce Yuki to you"

"Hi" Said Yuki.

"I'm William, nice to meet you" Said William sad.

"I'm sorry about her" Said Yuki.

"Its okay, its not your fault."

"Hey should we go?" Asked Odd.

Meanwhile

"I'm so nervous" Said Ulrich.

"It would be fine" Said Mrs Stern, Ulrich's mother.

"She's already here" Said Mr Stern, Ulrich's father.

"Oh boy" Said Ulrich and moved on his red bow tie.

Wedding music starts.

Yumi and her father Takeho walked into the church.

"Wow" Said Ulrich.

"She is really beautiful" Said Mr Stern.

"I know" Said Ulrich. Yumi and her father reached the altar and Takeho left Yumi's arm. Yumi stand next to Ulrich and hold a bouquet. The priest came to them and started the ceremony. "Dearly beloved, we are gathered together here in the sight of God, and in the face of this company, to join together this Man and this Woman in holy Matrimony" Said the priest .

Back to William, Odd and Yuki.

"The wedding has already started" Said Yuki.

"Hey lets go to the airport and see if we can get last-minute tickets to somewhere in the near of France" Said Odd and walked with Yuki. William walked behind them and later looked to the church, where Yumi is in it.

In the church

"Do you take Yumi to be you love wedded wife?" Asked the priest.

"Yes, I do" Said Ulrich.

"Do you Yumi take Ulrich to be you love wedded husband?" Asked the priest.

Yumi thought. Ulrich looked to her thinking.

"Something's wrong with her" Though Ulrich.

"I do" Said Yumi.

" I pronounce that they are Man and Wife, In the Name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Ghost" Said the priest. Ulrich kissed Yumi and was happy to be finally married to Yumi, but Yumi, she wasn't happy. Then she realized, that William was the one she really loved.

**So here is one of the alternate endings of Wedding In Japan.**


	3. William the real man

**A alternate ending to Wedding In Japan. **

It was almost 9 O clock in the morning and Yumi was in a room and her mother and grandmother were helping her with her wedding dress.

"You look so beautiful" Said Akiko to Yumi.

"Thanks mom" Said Yumi. Someone came knocking on the door.

"Who is it?" Asked Yumi.

"I go see" Said the grandma and opened the door. "Yumi do you know someone named Odd Della Robbia'?" Asked the grandma.

"Yes, let he go in" Said Yumi.

"Hey Yumi" Said Odd as he come in.

"Hey Odd, how's going?"

"I'm fine, I just brought here a gift for you and Ulrich." Said Odd and showed her an envelope.

"Thanks Odd"

"I just want to say, that something happen to a family member of mine and they need me"

"So you don't go to my wedding"

"Yes, I can't come"

"Oh that's okay Odd"

"So, I think I should go, so wish you and Ulrich good luck together" Said Odd and hugged her.

"Thanks and tell you family good greetings from me"

"I tell them" Said Odd and went away.

"Mom, can you put this envelope with the other gifts of the other people?" Asked Yumi.

"Yes, I can" Said Akiko and took the envelope and walked out. As she walked out she saw William.

"Hey William, do you want to talk with Yumi?" Asked Akiko.

"Erm, Yes" Said William.

"So come in" Said Akiko. "Yumi, William is here"

"Hey William" Said Yumi as William walked in. Yumi was happy to see him.

"Excuse me, It itches" Said William and scratched his head and as he took his hand back there was a white daisy.

"Just a little something for you big day." Said William and put the flower on Yumi's hair.

"Thank you" Said Yumi.

"I just want to say goodbye"

"Goodbye?" Asked Yumi surprised.

"I'm thinking about do a little travelling, see where the fate takes me, maybe I will visit some old friends, our russkies. See how they doing." Said William and Yumi giggled.

"I tell them you said Hello" Said William and giggled too. "And I also have here for you and Ulrich an envelope with money in it" Said William and gave Yumi the envelope.

"Thanks" Said Yumi.

"So, I got to go. Wish you good luck with Ulrich" Said William and showed her his hand for a handshake. Yumi hold his hand and looked to him. She opened her arms and hugged him. She sank her head on his neck. She sobbed a bit. William could hear her sobbing and stroked her head. They stopped hugging and William walked to the door. He looked back to Yumi and saw her looking sad down. William looked sad.

"Yumi?" Asked William. Yumi looked back to him. "There's something I wanted so say... but...Erm... I didn't get the chance to it."

"Say" Whispered Yumi. Apparently Takheo showed off.

"Are you ready?" Asked Takeho Yumi.

"Yes, dad" Said Yumi and walked to her father.

"William" Asked Yumi. William walked out of the room and looked back.

"Wish you good luck in the new life you will begin." Said William. "A happier life" Said William quietly and walked away.

"William?" Asked Yumi.

"Come on, lets go" Said Takheo and walked with Yumi away. William looked back and saw them walking away. William looked sad down. Odd and Yuki appeared behind him.

"And?" Asked Odd.

"Lets go" Said William and walked away.

"Hey William, I want to introduce Yuki to you"

"Hi" Said Yuki.

"I'm William, nice to meet you" Said William sad.

"I'm sorry about her" Said Yuki.

"Its okay, its not your fault."

"Hey should we go?" Asked Odd.

Meanwhile

"I'm so nervous" Said Ulrich.

"It would be fine" Said Mrs Stern, Ulrich's mother.

"She's already here" Said Mr Stern, Ulrich's father.

"Oh boy" Said Ulrich and moved on his red bow tie.

Wedding music starts.

Yumi and her father Takeho walked into the church.

"Wow" Said Ulrich.

"She is really beautiful" Said Mr Stern.

"I know" Said Ulrich. Yumi and her father reached the altar and Takeho left Yumi's arm. Yumi stand next to Ulrich and hold a bouquet. The priest came to them and started the ceremony. "Dearly beloved, we are gathered together here in the sight of God, and in the face of this company, to join together this Man and this Woman in holy Matrimony" Said the priest .

Back to William, Odd and Yuki.

"The wedding has already started" Said Yuki.

"Hey lets go to the airport and see if we can get last-minute tickets to somewhere in the near of France" Said Odd and walked with Yuki. William walked behind them and later looked to the church, where Yumi is in it.

In the church

"Do you take Yumi to be you love wedded wife?" Asked the priest.

"Yes, I do" Said Ulrich.

"Do you Yumi take Ulrich to be you love wedded husband?" Asked the priest.

Yumi thought. Ulrich looked to her thinking.

"Something's wrong with her" Though Ulrich.

"I do" Said Yumi.

" I pronounce that they are Man and..." The door at the entrance opened and William appeared.

"William?" Said Yumi quietly.

_"I'm here" _" William started to sing.

"Hey we know you're here" Said Ulrich.

_"I'm so fucking hot" _

"Huh?" Said Ulrich. William started to walk through the church to the altar.

_I bet a real man_

_You need a real man_

_You love a real man_

_It takes a real man_

Yumi was looking surprised to William. William took Yumi's hand and Ulrich looked to Yumi and William.

_I bet a real man_

_You need a real man_

_You love a real man_

_It takes a real man_

Yumi smiled at William. William smiled too.

"Nice singing voice" Said Ulrich. "So Yumi, lets marry" Said Ulrich and pulled her to him.

"Erm, Mr priest, can you say again the part with the yes or no?" Said Ulrich.

"Okay, Ulrich do you take Yumi to be you love wedded wife?" Asked the priest.

"Yes, I do" Said Ulrich.

"Yumi, do you take Ulrich to be you love wedded husband?" Asked the priest. Yumi looked to Ulrich and smiled.

"No" Said Yumi.

"What?" Asked Ulrich.

"No, I don't" Said Yumi and all guest were shocked.

"Why not?" Asked Ulrich.

"Cause you're not the type of guy I like" Said Yumi and looked at William. William smirked.

"The type of guy I like is one who is always there, when I need him at most" Said Yumi gave her hands to William. "And he was there" Said Yumi.

"Aww" Said the guests. William and Yum started at the guests.

"Can I tell you something!?" Shouted William and Yumi at same time.

"You go first!" Shouted both again and started to giggle.

"No, go you first" Shouted both again. Both though for a second.

"I love you!" Exclaimed both and looked surprised.

"Wow, I didn't expect that" Said Takheo.

"Me too" Said Akiko.

"I know you would tell me that" Said Yumi.

"No you didn't"

"Yes, I did"

"No, you didn't"

"Yes, I did"

"No, you..." Yumi pecked William on his lips.

"Okay, you did" Said William. Yumi giggled and hugged William. Ulrich walked to William.

"Please take good care of her" Said Ulrich.

"I do, I will do everything to make her happy" Said William and tickles Yumi. Yumi giggles.

"Stop tickling me" Said Yumi.

"Ah you're ticklish" Said William and tickles her under her arms.

"William, please stop" Said Yumi.

"Okay, Okay" Said William and stopped. Yumi put very fast her hand under Williams arms and started to tickle him.

"Hey, that's not fair" Said William.

"Oh, yes it is" Said Yumi and William tried to tickle her too.

"Aww look how cute they are?" Asked Akiko.

"Aww" Said Takeho. William and Yumi stopped tickling around and shared a hug. Yumi was happy to not marry Ulrich and that William told Yumi his feelings and William was happy, that Yumi decided to date him instead of Ulrich.

**So here is one of the alternate endings of Wedding In Japan.**


	4. Before the Wedding

**A alternate ending to Wedding In Japan. **

It was almost 9 O clock in the morning and Yumi was in a room and her mother and grandmother were helping her with her wedding dress.

"You look so beautiful" Said Akiko to Yumi.

"Thanks mom" Said Yumi. Someone came knocking on the door.

"Who is it?" Asked Yumi.

"I go see" Said the grandma and opened the door. "Yumi do you know someone named Odd Della Robbia'?" Asked the grandma.

"Yes, let he go in" Said Yumi.

"Hey Yumi" Said Odd as he come in.

"Hey Odd, how's going?"

"I'm fine, I just brought here a gift for you and Ulrich." Said Odd and showed her an envelope.

"Thanks Odd"

"I just want to say, that something happen to a family member of mine and they need me"

"So you don't go to my wedding"

"Yes, I can't come"

"Oh that's okay Odd"

"So, I think I should go, so wish you and Ulrich good luck together" Said Odd and hugged her.

"Thanks and tell you family good greetings from me"

"I tell them" Said Odd and went away.

"Mom, can you put this envelope with the other gifts of the other people?" Asked Yumi.

"Yes, I can" Said Akiko and took the envelope and walked out. As she walked out she saw William.

"Hey William, do you want to talk with Yumi?" Asked Akiko.

"Erm, Yes" Said William.

"So come in" Said Akiko. "Yumi, William is here"

"Hey William" Said Yumi as William walked in. Yumi was happy to see him.

"Excuse me, It itches" Said William and scratched his head and as he took his hand back there was a white daisy.

"Just a little something for you big day." Said William and put the flower on Yumi's hair.

"Thank you" Said Yumi.

"I just want to say goodbye"

"Goodbye?" Asked Yumi surprised.

"I'm thinking about do a little travelling, see where the fate takes me, maybe I will visit some old friends, our russkies. See how they doing." Said William and Yumi giggled.

"I tell them you said Hello" Said William and giggled too. "And I also have here for you and Ulrich an envelope with money in it" Said William and gave Yumi the envelope.

"Thanks" Said Yumi.

"So, I got to go. Wish you good luck with Ulrich" Said William and showed her his hand for a handshake. Yumi hold his hand and looked to him. She opened her arms and hugged him. She sank her head on his neck. She sobbed a bit. William could hear her sobbing and stroked her head. They stopped hugging and William walked to the door. He looked back to Yumi and saw her looking sad down. William looked sad.

"Yumi?" Asked William. Yumi looked back to him. "There's something I wanted so say... but...Erm... I didn't get the chance to it."

"Say" Said Yumi.

"Well you remember, how crazy I was, when I was in love with you? Asked William.

"Yes"

"Well, It never changed."

"William"

"Yes?"

"I also wanted to say you something"

"What?"

"During the trip I started to like you, but at the last night before we arrived Vladivostok..."

"You fell in love with me" Said William. "Like I did" Said William. Yumi smiled amorous and gave him her hand. William pulled her to him and kissed her. Apparently Takheo appeared.

"Yumi!" Exclaimed Takheo.

"Dad?" Said Yumi and stopped kissing William. "What are you doing here?" Asked Yumi surprised.

"I wanted to accompany you to the altar" Said Takheo. "And what do I see?"

"Please don't tell that Ulrich, Its not my fault, that I..."

"I don't wanna hear that!"

"Mr Ishiyama" Said William.

"What!" Exclaimed Takheo.

"I'm so sorry for that" Said William. "I didn't want this to happen"

"But it happen! I though you were a good guy, but what do I see? You kissing my daughter!"

"Dad, stop!" Exclaimed Yumi.

"Mind you own..."

"Daddy! I don't love Ulrich anymore, I love William and If you don't let me be with William I will never want to see you again!" Exclaimed Yumi with anger. Takheo was shocked. Yumi started to sob and went to William. William comforted her.

"Everything will be fine" Said William and pet Yumi's hair. Takheo stared to William and Yumi for a while.

"Yumi" Said Takheo. Yumi looked back to her father. "I want you to be happy" Said Takheo.

"And if you will be more happy with William, I accept that" Yumi smiled a bit.

"He also helped you come back to Tokyo" Said Takheo.

"He also treated me thousand times better, that Ulrich treated me" Said Yumi.

"Didn't he threat you good?" Asked Takheo.

"Sometimes he treated me like crap"

"Oh, I didn't know that. I always thought he..."

"Dad?" Asked Yumi.

"Do you and mom accept us?"

"You and William?" Asked Takheo.

"Yes"

"Well I do" Said Takheo.

"Lets see what you parents say William." Said Yumi.

"They will say yes, as long as I'm happy with you" Said William.

"Are you happy?" Asked Yumi.

"Well, If you give me a kiss, I will be more happier" Said William.

"Oh I love you William" Said Yumi and kissed William. Takheo was happy that her daughter was happy with William and William with Yumi.

**So here is one of the alternate endings of Wedding In Japan.**


End file.
